Anne Drewanz
Kommandant Anne Drewanz (アンネ・ドレヴァンツ, Anne Dorevantsu) is a high-ranking officer in the German military who leads Special Kommando the First, a military unit. She assumes the role of one of Sieglinde Sullivan's caretakers,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 6 as part of the Emerald Witch Education Project. Character Outline Anne is a young lady with fair hair and an endowed figure. When disguised as an ordinary villager, she appears to be a quiet and timid—yet dutiful—individual. As a first commando squad captain, however, Anne demonstrates her alertness, leadership skills, and strong sense of responsibility. History Anne was one of Sieglinde Sullivan's caretakers for many years, and spent a lot of time with Sieglinde.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 4 Plot Emerald Witch Arc One morning, Anne is in the Emerald Castle's kitchen with Hilde Dickhaut, Grete Hilbard, Wolfram Gelzer, and the Phantomhive household. Anne, Hilde, and Grete introduce themselves to Sebastian Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 6-7 Sometime afterward, Wolfram meets with Anne, Hilde, and Grete, and gets scolded by Hilde for not properly handling the outsiders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 23 At the village assembly, Anne and Grete urge Sieglinde Sullivan to protect the village and drive out the intruders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 17 Later, Anne and Wolfram enter the kitchen with food supplies. One of Snake's snakes wraps around Anne's body, to her horror, but Sebastian manages to retrieve it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 27-29 When the B4 Factory, located under the Emerald Castle, catches on fire, and the residents of Wolfsschlucht receive news of Sieglinde being taken away, Anne, dressed in her military uniform, reports for duty. She informs her major, Hilde, that the flare Ciel Phantomhive shot has been pinpointed and that they are prepared to operate the new experimental weapon. Hilde tells Anne, Grete, and Wolfram that their priority is to capture Sieglinde, and adds that Sieglinde must be eliminated if she were to leave the Werewolves' Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 25-27 Later, Anne is on a Panzer with the other soldiers; they follow the instructions of Hilde in coordinating the tank, and launch a deadly attack on Ciel, Baldroy, Snake, and Diedrich.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, page 3 Eventually, Sebastian kicks the tank gun, inducing chaos within the tank as a result. Anne is shocked when Sebastian manages to punch a hole through the top of the tank. After he tosses in a couple of bombs, the tank explodes, and Anne dies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, pages 23-27 Soon after, Ludger, a Grim Reaper, reaps Anne's soul and analyzes her Cinematic Record: she was born on March 25, 1864, and died on August 17, 1889, due to lacerations all over her body. Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Anne is the forty-eighth most popular character in the series, with three votes. She shares this spot with Cat, Drossel Keinz, Grete Hilbard, Wolfram Gelzer, Herman Greenhill and Edgar Redmond, who also received three votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine References es:Anne Drewanz it:Anne Drewanz Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Female characters